


Impending Doom

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [12]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanart, Doom, England - Freeform, Gen, Swords, bearcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom is such a great word. Doom! Dooooom!!! Hehehe. Anyway, this is Sherlock and Pinkie Pie in their last moment of happiness, unaware of what is about to befall. Dun dun dunnnnnnn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The catbear saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253940) by Anonymous. 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bishie Britannicus, Pokémon Masster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254777) by Anonymous 




End file.
